Challenge: Tsundere Part Three
by TempDeactivatedAcct1331
Summary: D-Don't think I wrote this just for you! RinxLen  as usual , Last in this semi-series.


_A/N: I'm going to add this semi-bio because I don't usually write with this age gap:_

_Len Kagamine-Age:16-Grade:11th_

_Rin Kagamine-Age:14-Grade:9th_

_Mikuo Hatsune-Age:16-Grade:11th_

_Nero Akita-Age:17-Grad__e:11th_

_Neru Akita-Age:13-Grade:9th_

_Everyone Else Mentioned in Story-Age:14-Grade:9th_

**DISCLAIMER: **If I owned Vocaloid, Tsun could die happy with all of the the tsundere-ness. -hearts-

* * *

><p><span>Challenge: Tsundere Part Three (Last Part)<span>

"Be prepared for an English assignment which will written and graded by one of your very creative classmates! I think you all should aim to be as well-rounded as her." Most of the class groaned as the bell rung, quickly packing their bags to head home. One particularly loud groan was from our favorite, one and only: Rin Kagamine.

"Someone must have absolutely no life to spend their free time writing retarded tests." Rin said to no one in particular, although there were several of her friends around her.

"I know right, like, what do they do all day? Calculus?" Meiko added.

"She probably takes weekend tutoring lessons for six hours." Miku added. All three girls burst into laughter, not noticing the deep frown on the young girl's face behind them. The laughter abruptly stopped when they heard a small voice near them.

"_Actually_, I spend my weekends singing in one of the largest studios in New Mexico, for your information. Also, this test isn't 'retarded', it counts as forty-five percent of your grade this semester. So if I were you, and thank God I'm not, I'd be studying tonight." Miku tensed as the blonde shot her a glare. "_Especially you, Hatsune." _The girls gawked at the girl as she walked off. After a minute Meiko crossed her arms and scoffed, earning the group's attention back on her.

"I hate that girl! Neru… she thinks she's so much better than everyone else because her IQ is higher than Mrs. Crocker's weight and she's a member of that popular group in Portales…" Meiko uncrossed her arms to adjust her thin, tan sweater and navy blue skirt that made up part of their school uniform. She'd lost her navy blue ribbon that was supposed to be tied in her hair long ago.

"Yeah, but forty-five percent… that's like… over half of my grade!" Miku cried dramatically.

"…"

"…"

Miku glanced between her friends staring at her with "WTF" expressions. "What…?"

Meiko sighed and turned to leave. "I really hope you do study tonight, Miku."

* * *

><p>Rin growled as she set her bags down on the couch. She was still in a bad mood over the test. English wasn't her strong point… in fact, the only school-related thing she was good at was lunch.<p>

"Hey Rin, how was school?" Len asked cheerily, walking into the room with an orange in his hand. Rin mumbled something incoherently and crossed her arms as she plopped down onto the couch. Len's smile was instantly replaced with concern. "What happened?" Rin didn't reply, just continued her glare on the innocent house plant across from her.

"OH! English right? The test?"

Rin didn't reply but her glare intensified.

"Nero's sister is in your class I think. I think her name was… Niya? Nera… Neru…?" Len thought aloud. "I absolutely hate her!" Rin finally said/shouted. Len looked startled at the sudden confession at first but relaxed after a moment. "Just because she wrote a test…? I could help you study, y'know." Len suggested.

"No, you can't." Rin stood up from the couch and grabbed her things to head to her bedroom. Len followed.

"I can! I don't have class tomorrow anyway. School dance or something tonight." Len half argued, trying to be helpful and supportive of his sister. "Well I don't want you to, so you can't."

"And why not?"

She only blushed and opened her bedroom door. "Just leave me alone."

Rin was about to slam the door when Len used the strength neither knew he had to hold the door. "But you let Mikuo help you with your homework _all the time_~!" Len whined. It seemed like stubbornness and persistence ran in the family.

"Yeah, well Mikuo's different!"

"So he's _better?"_

"N-no, it's just, it doesn't matter if I seem stupid in front of him!" Rin gave up on pushing her door to turn around in attempt to hide her blush.

"Why not? Because you _trust _him more than me!"

"Wha? I never said that!"

"You _meant _it." He replied with slight impatience.

"I meant I don't care about his opinion of me as much as yours!"

"Because you trust him more than me." Len added.

Rin felt like screaming in frustration, but instead turned around to pull her unsuspecting brother towards her.

Len nearly passed out in shock when he felt Rin, his own sister,'s lips upon his own. Somehow in the jumble of emotions (mainly along the lines of "OH MY GAWD, OH MY GAWD, OH MY GAWD!") and dizziness the kiss seemed to last forever… not that he was really complaining. In fact, it surprised him how disappointed he felt when Rin finally broke the kiss.

"'Cause I… sorta, like you a l-lot more than I should…ish." Ring glared at the carpet and crossed her arms, feeling the heat burning her cheeks. Len was too dazed to fully process what she'd said, mostly occupied with the tingly feeling on his lips.

"A-and don't think I enjoyed that either! I was just shutting you up, okay…" Rin added in a rush, worried by his silence. "…although I wouldn't mind you talking again.."

Half of Len mentally slapped him for being too lost to reply. Len blinked rapidly and, finally, had enough sense to react.

He smirked and pulled her into a tight hug (which she tried to squirm out of).

"You're so tsundere Rin! And I love you too~." Len said in a sing-song voice.

"W-wait, I never said anything about love! And let go, you smell like bananas, it's disgusting…"

* * *

><p><em>AN: If you're wondering why these fics say "Challenge" and why they even exist, it's because I wanted to do a "style" I've never really tried before/I'm not good at. I'll probably have a "Challenge: Fantasy" in the future as well... just don't take that as a promise._

_Anyway, thanks for reading, I hoped you enjoyed, please review if you do, etc._


End file.
